


Like Clockwork

by Zelara



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: As it damn well should be IMHO, M/M, Seme Sora, Sex Toys, Uke Riku, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelara/pseuds/Zelara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora decides to introduce a new element into Riku's fun: himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Clockwork

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Major, major OOC warning for this.  
> Older story from FF.net that I’m only now getting around to uploading to AO3.

The evening breeze that blows across Riku's front porch is gentle and slightly fragrant, having apparently traveled through the huge magnolia tree that overshadows his house. I pause for a few moments, just wanting to breath in the scent of the blossoms for a minute before knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" I hear Riku's mom yell from somewhere within, sounding rather distracted and a little annoyed. Knowing her, she's probably in the den, elbows deep in pottery clay or paint. She's actually a pretty well-known artist on the mainland, having been sending in her things since long before Riku or me were born. I hear that some of her pieces have sold for thousands and some are even featured in the Destiny Museum of Art; also on the mainland.

"It's Sora," I answer back loudly.

"Oh! You know you don't have to knock sweetie! Just come in! Riku's upstairs taking a shower I think."

As I open and then close the door behind me I yell a quick "Thanks!" before bounding towards the stairs. I almost reach the first step before Ms. Akara calls my name out. I halt where I am and turn towards the den to see her pulling her purse over her shoulder as she walks towards me. She's all dressed up in a black pants suit with her hair up in an ornate arrangement of glittery clips and tumbling white-silver curls. Hm. I wonder if she's going on a date?

"Yes, Mame?" I reply dutifully and she smiles brilliantly. I have to admit, Riku's mom has got it goin' on...* Sorry, couldn't resist. Seriously though, she's a pretty lady. You'd never guess she was nearly 39 this year. Despite the fact that the white-silver hair—yep, that's where Riku got his odd-ball coloring—she has does tend to age her appearance, she looks more like a swinging 20-something.

"Listen, a new gallery at the Destiny Museum of Art just opened and they asked me to come because twelve of my paintings are going to be on display there."

"Nice one," I say with a grin, knowing that twelve in one gallery is a pretty darn big accomplishment and she must be really excited. She smiles back bashfully at the praise and continues her explanation.

"Only thing is, is that I'm going to have to stay there until sometime tomorrow evening. They just phoned me to tell me that there will be a public opening party is tomorrow, but there will also be a more private, sort of investors and artists only one tonight."

I nod as she takes breath, waiting for her to make her point.

"The reason I'm telling you all this is that I haven't gotten the chance to tell Riku just yet. He was already in the shower when I got off the phone and you know that he takes those hideously long showers," she sighs a little and give me a resigned 'what can you do?' sort of grin and continues, "And you know he never reads notes. Day two and he'd be calling the police to report me as missing instead of reading a note I left on the cabinet."

I laugh and nod understandingly because I know that he probably would do just that—and did when he was 11.

"So," I say after a moment, "you want me to pass on the message once he gets out?"

She nods, relieved. "If you could it would be a great help."

"Kay," I agree and she smiles once more.

"Thank you so much, sweetie," she says as she ruffles my hair like she's always done since I was four.

"Now I have to be going or I'll miss the ferry. See you later."

And with that she's out the door and on her way to her car. I listen closely for the sound of the engine and once it's far away, I slump back on the wall in thought.

Hm. Two days with no one in Riku's house but us. Two days in which we could do anything, anywhere without the threat of someone walking in on us.

...Oh yes, this is an opportunity not to be missed.

I flip out my cell and quickly dial my house phone. When no one picks up I leave a brief message that I'm staying at Riku's and I'm turning off my phone to conserve the battery. With that done, I make a dash for the stairs, taking them two at a time in my haste to begin the festivities.

As I reach the top I can hear the sound of water running through the pipes. He's in the bathroom connected to his room so I can't really hear the shower, but I know where he hides the key to his room for those occasions when he locks himself out of his own room. Lifting up the edge of the carpet I see a hint of stainless steel and grab it up.

After unlocking the door, I invite myself in. My eyes are immediately drawn to the closed door of Riku's bathroom. I creep closer, hoping to burst in and scare him half to death, when my ears catch the sound of...panting.

Eyes wide and mind racing on all of the possible things he could be doing in there, I close my hand on the doorknob and turn it ever so slow before pushing inwards the tiniest bit. Steam has made the small room hazy and warm; a strong contrast to the rest of the air-conditioned house. It takes me a moment to see clearly from the rush of escaping steam. I blink once to focus my eyes and when I open them they're glued to the hazy image behind the clear-blue shower curtain.

...Oh my god.

Ignorant of his sudden discovery, Riku's steam-distorted form writhes on the shower-bench just a few feet from me. His throaty moan as his already hiked up leg lifts above the level of his head to brace against the wall opposite him and both his hands work between his spread legs knocks every last vestige of breath from my lungs. The up and down jerking motions of his left hand are achingly familiar to me even from the other side of his shower curtain, and if they were the only activity between those tantalizing thighs I would not hesitate to shed my clothes and join him. No, it is the other hand, with the attached arm reaching lower than the other's and its wrist snapping rhythmically back and forth, that catches my attention so surely and traps me in my place; peering through the cracked opening with wide eyes and immobile feet.

'How long has he been doing this?' I wonder, a little out of it, as Riku's head tosses some and his braced leg straightens, toes curling midair as the foot lifts. A strangled cry suddenly breaks the previous monotone of his pants and moans and it startles me into a loud curse as my hand jerks on the door and I close it hard around my head.

I slap a hand over my mouth, hoping that his own ecstasy has made him deaf to all else during my moment of carelessness. His cry-turned-moan does not come to a sudden halt and neither of his legs drop from their positions in surprise so I count myself safe and slacken my grip over my own mouth. Instead, I let the hand slid down my neck and chest, flicking the hardened nipples that are probably now clearly visible through my t-shirt, and down further to cup the engorged front of my pants. I bite my bottom lip, a hiss escaping despite my efforts to stop it, and squeeze, my organ pulsating with heated blood and making a wet spot where the head presses urgently against my belly, having escaped the confines of my underwear some time during Riku's show.

Riku slumps and other than a quivering hand running through his soaked hair once before falling down bonelessly, his arms lay unmoving from his lap as his breath heaves in and out of his chest. Watching his listless movements in his post-masturbation exhaustion, I pop open the button and pull down the zipper on my pants as quietly as I can, falling into the fantasy of stepping in there with him right now and bending him over to fuck him hard enough to make him incapable of doing anything but moaning and screaming.

"Fuck," I hiss almost silently when my over-sensitized cock jumps at the first touch of my calloused hand, then take it firmly in my fist and jerk lightly. Precum oozes slowly from the tip, a thick vein of it sliding down my cock to run over my knuckles as I imagine Riku's tightness and heat around my member.

'Maybe not as tight as usual,' I smirk suddenly as I recall the motions of his right hand. Oh no, Riku's hot grip probably won't be as tight as it usually is, but dear god just the memory of his display makes it worth it.

Keeping a close eye on Riku so as to detect any hint of a sudden recovery, I begin a slow, agonizingly slow, rhythm of running just my fingertips up and down my arousal. I bite my lip at the feel of the light touch on my most sensitive of areas. I reach with my other hand deeper into my pants, still on but for the opening in the front through which I've pulled my cock, to caress my balls. They contract upon contact and my belly clenches at the feel. Damn do I ever need Riku right now. He can do the most incredible things when it comes to oral sex—things that most would blush at the very thought of doing themselves.

I shudder, ever so slightly, at the images that thought conjures, and lean against the door frame, eyes fluttering closed.

Suddenly, the water is flipped off and the curtain is ripped back, metal hooks making a sharp 'SHINK' as they slide across the steel bar. My eyes snap open and, hand still wrapped around my cock, meet Riku's wide eyes across the bathroom. Riku gaps at me, a dark blush making his face redder than a cherry as I quickly overcome my surprise and grin.

"S—Sora?" he stutters, "What are you doing here so early?"

Pulling my hand away from my hard on casually, I shrug and say, "I dunno, it just ended up that way. Glad I did, though. Another few minutes and I would have missed the show."

Another regular as clockwork blush, and Riku finally gets over his shock enough to—rather pointlessly, if you were to ask me—jerk the shower curtain back over to hide his nudity.

"It's a little late for that, Riku," I laugh, "And here I was hoping for an encore—but instead of a single performance, I think a duet would be fun, don't you?" And with that I kick off my shoes and wiggle fully out of my jeans, pulling my loose boxers down as well, and next goes the shirt.

Riku continues to stare flabbergasted at me, even as I shove aside the interfering curtain and then shove him up against the wall with the weight of my body. He moans, sandwiched between the shower wall and my nude form, hands seeming to have a life of their own as they grip my hips, dragging me closer. Because of how much taller he is, his erection weeps a line of precum beneath my ribs and my own cock nestles between his slime thighs tantalizingly.

His height would normally mark him as an automatic seme, but with me it just makes him that much more of a convenient uke. For example, a little help from Riku—I grip his lower thighs abruptly and he, knowing exactly what I want, lifts one, then the other leg, to wrap around my waist—and I've got instant access to his entrance.

"Hope you don't mind the rush," I whisper in warning as I thrust blindly for his opening, scoring a strangled cry as my cock enters him roughly after a few thrusts. His muscles spasm deliciously around me as I grab his butt and lift him on and off my cock, occasionally slipping a finger or two into his tightness, just to feel the passage of my thick organ inside of him. I was right, I realize with a frown, he isn't even quite as tight as when I prepare him before sex. What in the world was he...Hello, what do we have here?

Never halting in my motions, I glance around his shower until the sight of a fairly large sex toy laying innocently across the soap dish answers my question of why Riku's so much looser than normal. I had no idea that he was into this kind of stuff.

"Jeez, Riku, been missing the real thing too much lately?" I ask him dirtily, motioning towards the translucent and ribbed blue dildo. Riku groans, and hides his face in my neck in obvious embarrassment.

"You weren't supposed to see that, dammit."

"Why not?" I grin, turning around to sit on his shower bench with him still impaled while reaching for the soap tray, "You didn't want me to see that you were trying to replace me with a bit of plastic?"

"I wasn't—Uhhh!"

His voice catches in his throat and he winces almost imperceptibly as I lift him off my cock, only to plunge the toy from the soap dish straight back into the slick hole, so that the molded plastic "balls" press flush to his skin. The plastic is firm and heavy and difficult to get to flex—I'll have to be careful not to hurt him by jabbing too hard or thrusting it at odd angles.

"Well? Which do you like better? This?" I retract the hand holding the toy and thrust it back into him slowly several times, to which he pants heavily into the side of my neck, "Or this?" I release the dildo, letting it slip out of his loosened body, and instead grab my cock and aim it back into him. He lets a strangled cry escape his lips for but a moment before biting down on my shoulder, his nails digging into my sides as he squirms on my lap. I lift and lower his hips at a quick, jerky pace for all of thirty seconds before he throws his head back, his hips snap forward and every muscle in his body clenches tellingly.

"Oh God, Sora!"

White splatters his chest but is quickly washed away by the spray of the shower nozzle still throughly soaking us. He slumps to my chest, breathing deeply as he tries to catch his breath, his entire body shaking in exhaustion.

"Guess that answers that question," I say into his ear huskily.

"Please," he whispers back and I kiss his jaw tenderly.

"Anything you want."

I slide off the bench and to the floor, Riku jolting in my arms as the slight change in position as I lay him on his back easily makes my member brush something inside him. He winces, eyes scrunching shut and his head turning as the shower gets in his eyes so I reach up and turn the knob until the nozzle drips to a stop before returning my attention fully to my lover. I gently urge his legs away from my waist, instead laying his calves against my shoulders as I lean into him and begin to lazily pump into him as he lays bonelessly on the tiled floor of his shower. He watches me from hooded eyes, not quite "bedroom eyes" but close enough, and dark, their usual teal now a deep turquoise as his arms sprawl around his head and his lips, god his lips could tempt a fucking nun when he's like this.

Ever since I can remember, Riku has always, not really gotten tired of sex, but he becomes...disinterested in the intensity after a few times. He still likes it, but he more enjoys being enjoyed* rather than being pleasured himself. It's like the first couple of times are just wild fucking where anything goes and Riku wants it fast, passionate and sloppy. After that point though, he prefers to lay back and let me do the work—and I couldn't be more satisfied with that. At first I wasn't very comfortable with just continuing to fuck him even when he clearly wasn't getting anything from it. But then one day when I told him that, he said that he liked it when I enjoyed him and he could just revel in that sensation without his own arousal distracting it. He shyly confided that he thought of those times as us making love rather than fucking.

Now with two orgasms to his name in under an hour, Riku lays completely pliant beneath me in a way that I've come to be insanely attracted to. When he gives himself to me utterly for my own pleasure it makes me ache with need, but for right now I'm satisfied with this slow, gentle lovemaking that he likes so much.

It doesn't take me long, already so hyped up from Riku's earlier "show" and the subsequent fun, and so I come to completion with a groan, my body stilling above him but making sure to keep my eyes trained on his face for my favorite part. He comes through, as always; his pretty pink mouth gasping and his eyes fluttering at the feeling of me emptying within him and sliding out to lean my forehead against his chest contentedly. He puts his arms around my shoulders loosely, just holding onto me until I sit back on my haunches and smile down at him. He smiles back, and we get up off the floor and after taking a moment to flip back on the water to rinse off, Riku bends over to grab towels off the rack. I grin at the view, but otherwise don't do anything.

"Here," he says distractedly, thrusting one arm behind him with a towel while pulling one out for himself. I take the offered terrycloth and quickly brush myself down with it and towel my hair roughly before throwing it into the corner and dragging Riku out of the bathroom.

"Wha—hey, I'm not done yet," he protests while trying in vain to wrap his hair.

"Forget it," I reply, bullying him onto the bed, but taking a moment to arrange his towel over one of the pillows before making him lay his still wet hair over it, and curling up beside him, my arm thrown over his slim belly. He blinks up at the ceiling for a moment but then I can see his face relaxing into tired contentment. I close my eyes, ready to go to sleep for the night, when Riku suddenly jerks up in bed with a soft "Oh!" as he crawls out of bed but I snag one of his skinny arms and drag him back before he can get far.

"And where do you think you're going?" I ask softly, not bothering to open my eyes. He tugs against my grip.

"My mom'll be back tomorrow. I've got to lock the door and go hide my—well, you know," he says bashfully.

"Naw. I saw your mom on her way out and she said there's a second viewing tomorrow night that she's staying on the mainland for so we're alone for a while."

"Oh," he blinks, then lets himself fall back beside me.

"Although," I drawl, propping myself up on one elbow and quirking a brow, "while we're on the topic—why exactly do you have sex toys? And why wasn't I supposed to see them?"

He turns cherry red and gives me a wide-eyed, pleading look but when my expression doesn't change from patient expectancy, he folds.

"Well, I just got it a few hours ago," he nods toward his desk, where I obligingly look and see a brown box with packing material popping out of it that I hadn't noticed before.

"No storefronts for you?" I tease. He doesn't appreciate my humor and instead scowls.

"Of course not," he growls, "I'd die of mortification if I had to have someone actually ring up my goddamn dildo at a store counter."

I snicker at the image and I can tell that from his scowl that Riku is barely resisting the urge to whollop me.

"Yes, but why?"

Riku's glower falters and he goes back to being merely embarrassed.

"I—I looked up on the Internet how to hold off your own orgasm better when you're...the receiver," he admits quietly.

"...And they recommended sex toys?" I goggle. He face is almost scarlet now.

"Uh, well I actually couldn't find anything on men...but for a woman, yeah."

I don't say anything else, instead simply studying him quietly.

"Sora!" he whines after a minute, "Don't look at me like that—I was desperate!"

"Why?" I ask him, genuinely puzzled. He looks at me, incredulous.

"You always outlast me! Always! Not just most times—always!"  
I quirk a brow.

"So?"

"...'So?'..." He parrots in bewilderment, his previous indignation melting and being replaced with the expression of hopeful embarrassment that's so uniquely Riku that I can't help the grin that comes to my face as I sweep in and catch his pouting lips. I can feel him tense almost imperceptibly but as I tilt my head and deepen the kiss, he likewise responds; lips parting in order to let his tongue slip out to glide across the seam of my still closed mouth. Rather than indulge though, I start to pull back, dropping one final smooch on his coral pink, rosebud of a mouth.

"So," I reiterate with a firm note of finality, smiling fondly at his doe-eyed innocence before he too smiles, albeit hesitantly.

"Then...you don't mind?" he asks a few moments later as he looks away, biting his lip.

I shake my head and I let out a mildly amused chuckle as I say, "No, not at all. Do you?"

His aquamarine gaze sweeps back to my mine in surprise.

"No... I like it, myself, actually. I worried that I was disappointing you."

"Ah, good," I pronounce with that bit of misunderstanding behind us now, "I remember you saying once that it was lovemaking and I whole-heartedly agree."

"Yeah?" he asks with a bit of a pleased grin.

"Mmm. Absolutely," I assure him, leaning down to take his lips in a chaste kiss that he positively melts into with a happy sigh as his arms come up to wrap loosely around my neck. I lean away enough to look directly into his eyes and a smirk pulls at the corners of my lips.

"Not, of course, that I'm suggesting you discontinue your methods," I inform him slyly, "In fact, next time—and by next time, I mean bright and early in the morning tomorrow—I demand to see the full show."

Riku blinks once. Twice. And score! A blush!

Hehe. Like clockwork, baby.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I feel dirty. (buries face in hands) I can't believe I just wrote that! Shameless, SHAMELESS smut with a little bit of character development because I have an aversion to writing pwp-smut—I often read it (blush), but I can't force myself to write it. Little single-chapter stories are the ones that I always say don't HAVE to have character or character relationship building in them to be good, but that apparently doesn't apply to me. I MUST include such things or I just don't feel it is complete or good enough to post. It's a fucking curse, I'm telling you. (Kicks self)
> 
> "[Riku's] mom has got it goin' on" is a pop reference to the song 'Stacy's mom' by Fountains of Wayne.
> 
> "Enjoys being enjoyed" is a line from my absolute favorite book 'The Night Angel Trilogy' by Brent Weeks. I highly recommend 'The Way of the Shadows,' 'Shadow's Edge,' and lastly 'Beyond the Shadows.' I'm an avid reader so I feel confident in saying that 'The Night Angel Trilogy' is one of THE best stories ever told. The faint of heart should be warned though, it starts off rough from page one, and only gets rougher from there. Not a dull moment though—I blew through the 645 pages of the first novel in two days and thanked god that I'd thought to go ahead and buy the next two novels or I think I'd have gone insane wanting to know what happens next.


End file.
